


Drunk in Love

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Anon request on Tumblr: Giggly smut with Mark (or any smut)orYou and best friend Mark get too drunk at a company function and end up hooking up in your apartment afterwards.





	Drunk in Love

You tripped over the threshold of your house, grasping the door to your apartment trying to keep yourself upright. Mark was close behind you, holding onto the outside wall for balance.  
When Mark had gotten back from work this morning, he invited you out for drinks with his members to celebrate their new album and being Mark’s best friend, you really couldn’t say no. The boys kept handing you more drinks, telling you that you needed to relax more often, so you kept downing whatever was handed to you. That led to the situation you were in now, almost on the floor of your own apartment after the sober managers had dropped you off. 

Mark was now stood in the doorframe, staring at nothing, so you reached over and hit his knee, resulting in him toppling on top of you. 

You let out a loud giggle as Mark groaned in mock pain, but he eventually ended up laughing with you as well. 

“Shut up y/n” Mark laughed, not actually wanting you to stop. He loved the sound of your laugh but had never told you about his hidden feelings. 

You pushed up on his shoulders, trying to make him move, but he was still laughing at the situation. His hands were placed above your head with his elbows touching your shoulders and he stopped laughing when his eyes met yours. 

You were too far gone to realize how close he was to you, the alcohol making your brain foggy, but you could feel his breath fanning over your face and the scent made you realize he was also just as drunk as you.

“Mark come on. We’re drunk and I wanna sleep” you laughed a little again, digging your fingers into his ribs, which caused him to roll off of you and bang into the nearby couch. 

“Look what you made me do” Mark squinted his eyes at you, but his lips were still turned up into a grin. You hadn’t realized how pretty his smile was, but being under the influence was really making you see things differently. 

You got up from the floor and tried to walk towards the stairs, but Mark grabbed your ankle, which caused you to face plant into the couch cushions. Marks contagious giggles filled your small apartment, and you couldn’t help but laugh along with him, turning over to look at him still on the floor. 

“Why are you still on the floor?” you asked him, reaching your hand down to flick his forehead. He paused for a moment as if lost in thought

“I have no idea” he replied, sitting up and sitting on the couch with you. You put your head back on the couch, hoping that if you closed your eyes then the room would stop spinning. You and Mark sat in silence for a little while, trying to will your body to go up the stairs, but it wouldn’t happen

“You’re beautiful” your eyes popped open, turning your head to see Mark had his eyes fixed on you with a small smile that almost reached his eyes. He didn't look away, instead, he moved closer to you, moving your legs to hang down normally. 

"You're drunk Mark. You don't know what you're saying" you shook your head, finally feeling stable on your feet and standing up from the couch. Mark was quick to grab your hand and he stood up behind you

"I'm serious y/n. I've always thought it but now I'm drunk enough to not second guess telling you." you weren't sure how to answer him, instead you just stood where you were. Mark reached out with his other hand, rubbing it up and down your exposed shoulder. You heard his feet shuffling closer to you and his hot breath of your neck.

"You can tell me to stop" he spoke, leaning in to press and kiss to your neck. You turned your head for him to have better access, unsure where your confidence was coming from

"If you can help me up the stairs to my room, I'll have sex with you" you replied, turning to face him. The red blush on his face was an indication that he was not expecting that to be your reply. 

"That is what you want, right?" you laughed, the stunned expression on his face never fading

"If you want it too" he sputtered, rubbing the back of his neck. 

You studied him for a moment, his messy hair, his red cheeks, and you realized that maybe you had felt something for him, something besides friendship. You nodded at him, indicating that you did want it, and he took your hand, helping you up the 2 flights of stairs in your home. 

Upon reaching the top, he guided you down the hall to your bedroom and you watched the muscles in his arms flex as he pushed the door open. You knew Mark was attractive but you didn't realize just how hot he was until you saw him standing in the dim light of your bedroom. 

"Are you okay?" he asked you, watching you standing by the side of your bed, and you replied by laughing. Mark caught on and laughed with you, placing his hand on your hips and guiding you to sit down on the edge. 

Mark pushed your body flat on the bed, climbing on top of you and lowering his lips to yours. You smiled into the kiss, reaching down for the end of Mark's tight shirt and pulling it up his body. The neck got caught on his head and you couldn't help but laugh more. His hair was sticking out of the top and he was struggling to free himself from his own clothing and you didn't move to help him.

"Yeah I got this, thanks" Mark laughed, failing to pretend that he was mad at you for laughing at his predicament. 

You had never noticed that Mark was actually extremely in shape, His abs were well defined and his chest muscles moved with every motion. Mark caught you staring and just smiled, coming back down to your face. 

"If you like what you see, I can be all yours" he smirked, watching you suddenly become embarrassed at his forwardness. 

"If you tell me that you want me, then you can have me" then he pushed his lips on yours again, the grin gone from his face. 

Mark began kissing down your neck and you dug your nails into his back, enjoying the tickling sensation it left. You lifted your body off the bed for a second, helping him remove you of your clothes with fewer issues than when you tried to help him. 

Once you were both naked, you began to laugh again, the alcohol taking control of your body again. You were laid back against the pillow when Mark's hand slowly crept down your stomach and stopped just over where you wanted him most. 

"Markkkkk" you whined, a smile never leaving your face. Mark didn't reply to you, instead, he captured your lips in a kiss and thrusted his fingers inside of you. A moan was caught in your throat and all you could do was arch your back in pleasure. He knew exactly what he was doing to you and you could feel him grin again against your lips, giving him the ego boost that he was looking for. 

Mark pulled his fingers out, shoving them into your mouth for you to suck them clean, and his eyes darkened as he watched your taste yourself on him. 

"Fuck that's hot" he softly chuckled, moving himself to line his penis up with your entrance. You were gripping his arms, waiting for him to enter you and then suddenly he was slamming into you, taking you by surprise. The feeling was nothing you had felt before, the intense pleasure taking over your body and you clawed your nails up and down his back, apologizing silently to whoever had to cover them up in the morning. You gripped the hair at the base of his neck, pulling it tightly and Mark gently bit into your neck as he was overcome with his own pleasure, his climax creeping up on him.

"I'm gonna cum" he whispered in your ear, speeding up his pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist, allowing him to hit a whole new angle and you could feel the pressure building in your abdomen. Marks breath quickened and you felt him release inside of you, his cum painting the inside of your walls and shortly after, you were coming undone on his dick while screaming out his name for the neighbours to hear. 

Mark rested his forehead against your shoulder, catching his breath before he pulled out of you. When you looked at him, you knew you wanted him more than a friend. When Mark caught your eyes, he started to laugh, which caused you to laugh.

"I've wanted you forever, and I can't believe you're mine now" he spoke between laughs, moving to place a kiss on your head before he got up from the bed. You lay down and watched him get dressed with a smile on your face, happy that this was the way the night had ended.


End file.
